De besos y mentiras
by N.jeager
Summary: Se había encargado de enamorarlo con palabras y lo había destruido con cada acción...Eren se siente culpable de no merecerlo y se regala una noche más.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | Insinuación ErenxAnnie, muy leve.

* * *

No sé porque, pero me enamoré de él, de su increíblemente bonita sonrisa. Y no le gusta sonreír seguido, me encantan esos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas, el melodioso sonido que hace cuando se ríe. Su bonita piel blanca y esos pequeños y brillantes ojos parecidos al cielo estrellado. Lo marcadas que se ven sus clavículas, la forma en que dos huesitos resaltan de su cadera, ese bonito lunar que tiene entre el vientre y la pelvis, un poquito a la izquierda antes de llegar a uno de los huesos de su cadera.

Jamás me había detenido a verlo con detalle. Esos ojos llorosos que se cierran con fuerza, lo blancos que se vuelven sus nudillos al apretar el colchón. Su pequeña boca que se abre levemente dejando escapar suspiros de placer mientras mueve lentamente las caderas profundizando cada embestida.

Creo que he quedado prendado a Levi.

Su espalda se arquea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando doy con ese punto de nervios. Sus piernas tiemblan enredadas a mi cadera, sus manos dejan de aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas para tomar las mías y apretarlas.

Es agradable sentirlo.

¿Cómo puede algo tan hermoso ser parte de ti?

Termina ahogando un gemido parecido a mi nombre en mi boca. Muerde mis labios, estira mi cabello de forma ruda, pero tierna, sin malicia y me encanta cuando lo hace. Veo ese hilo cristalino de saliva que conecta aún su boca con la mía. Su respiración agitada y sus brazos que ya no se quedan quietos sobre el colchón se aferran con fuerza a mi espalda.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirme de esa manera?

—Estás muy pensativo-Su voz, ronca pero dulce y agradable a mis oídos me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí? No lo había notado.

Respondo apenas sin dejar de mirar esos pozos llenos de duda.

—Estoy bien Levi...

Él suspira dejando un beso en mi quijada. Y sonrió, no sé porque lo hago, solo sé que estando a su lado soy feliz.

Los mimos no se hacen esperar, se recuesta en la cama esperando con paciencia que me eche a su lado lo cual no dudo en hacer, se acuesta sobre su hombro derecho dándome la espalda esperando por mi brazo para rodearle la cintura.

No es como sí yo leyera mentes...solo que era algo que simplemente surgía en esas situaciones. Dejo tiernos besos en sus hombros descubiertos llenos de marcas rojas-que luego tendrá que cubrir-también beso su nuca y parte de su espalda, donde se esconde ese bonito lunar justo en medio de ella. Ríe levemente ante las muestras de afecto.

¿Cómo amar algo tan puro sin corromperlo?

Mi celular suena en la mesita de noche justo a lado de la cama, no necesito ver la pantalla de este para saber de quien se trata, Levi frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada dolido. Ignoro el fastidioso tono de llamada y vuelvo a él, pero ahora está más lejano.

—Ya es tarde...-Mira por la ventana, el cielo es igual de oscuro que sus ojos. Dejo un inocente beso en sus labios rojos, hinchados por tanto besar—¿Vendrás mañana?-Pregunta antes de verme levantar de la cama.

—Sabes que sí...

Asiente haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, se ve tan indefenso y me deja unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo más...

Me enamoré, quizá de sus ojos, quizá de su boca, quizá solo me encanta su alma o su cabello, tal vez sea su manera de hablar o sus muecas cuando se enoja, sea lo que sea me enamoro—Me saludas a Annie...

La burla intentaba tomar el lugar de la tristeza cada que salia de esa casa. Sonreí con tristeza, había alguien que me esperaba en casa y no supe si sentirme afortunado o miserable por eso.

Él se sentía igual de miserable aunque no lo decía. Otro día más para seguir fingiendo. Conocía sus sentimientos...yo mismo me encargue de enamorarlo con cada palabra...y destrozarlo con cada acción.

—Adiós Levi...

—Te amo Eren.

Un beso y una mentira absurda de un regreso que no llegaría...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No sé que estoy haciendo(?) Bueno si lo sé, esto es una disculpa porque me tocaba subir Stuck in Love, pero tengo tres buenas excusas.

1.-Todo es culpa de Mukuro-Ack por no tener Internet

2.-Otra es porque no tengo Internet.

3.-¿Ya dije que es culpa de Mukuro verdad?

En resumen, la culpa la tiene Mukuro no me pregunten porque solo si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien ya saben a quien.

¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Por qué? Haganmelo saber~

Byebee


End file.
